1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be recharged, a rechargeable battery (or secondary battery) is a battery that is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries having a single cell are often used in small portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones and camcorders. Large-capacity rechargeable batteries that include a plurality of rechargeable cells connected in a pack shape are often used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle and the like.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes, for example a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A rechargeable battery is typically constructed with an electrode assembly in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are disposed with a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly having an electrode terminal on the case.
The rechargeable battery may be subjected to ignition or explosion due to an increase in the internal pressure when excessive heat is generated due to overcharge or when an electrolyte is decomposed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rechargeable battery constructed with improved safety.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.